1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Related Art
There is known a waterproof connector, as proposed in International Publication WO 2010/110278, which includes a housing which houses a terminal connected to an electric wire, a waterproof member provided between the housing and the electric wire to define the inside and the outside of the housing, and a rear holder which prevents the waterproof member attached to the housing from coming off the housing.
In the waterproof connector, the rear holder is composed of two members, which are a first holder body and a second holder body. One of the holder bodies is provided with a locking projection, and the other is provided with a locking recess which engages with the locking projection. The locking projection and the locking recess engage with each other so that the first holder body is coupled with the second holder body to function as the rear holder.